House of the Illuminant
The House of the Illuminant 'is the largest religion on Odrix with an estimated eight hundred million adherents, known as illuminists. The religion predates the creation of time, but came into prominence after the conclusion of the First War. It was founded by the Illuminant deities themselves, rather than a mortal leader, and is based on their direct teachings. As a result, it primarily focuses on the worship of the seven major Illuminant deities, though it recognizes the worship of a number of lesser deities, and acknowledges the existence of seven Obscura deities, though their worship is generally condemned. Hierarchy Leadership Archvicar The archvicar is the leader of the church, and the embodiment of the gods' will on Odrix. They are elected by the vicars, but can only take the position if the gods approve of the appointment, or so official doctrine holds. '''Current archvicar: 'Xenia. Vicars There are seven vicars, with each representing a different Illuminant deity. They lead vicariates, sections of the planet where the largest battles of the First War took place. This distinguishes them from other high ranking members of the church, as these sites are some of the holiest in Illuminism. In practice, their authority extends far past these places, with most overseeing a continent. Their primary duty is to elect the archvicar when the position becomes vacant. This vote requires a majority of four if electing someone who is already a vicar to the position, and if they are not, all seven must be in agreement. '''Current vicars: * Anastasius, Vicar of Vaaldir. * Nasrin, Vicar of Athys. * Cato, Vicar of Ocni. * Kiran, Vicar of Ketyx. * Helene, Vicar of Noctrin. * Lysandra, Vicar of Ivulra. * Mehrab, Vicar of Tudahr. Beliefs Illuminant Deities Obscura Deities Minor Deities Illuminant * Alcaeus the Exalted, Lord of Order. Alcaeus was the first High King of the Strian Empire, and supposedly ascended to godhood upon his death. The deification of Alcaeus has been controversial for many reasons. For one, there is no evidence of his ascension, which many believe means it never actually occurred. Secondly, grouping him in with the other Illuminant deities implies that he sided with them during the First War, and this is obviously impossible, since he wasn't alive at the time. * Ocula, Lady of Prophecy. Patron of oracles. Depending on the interpretation, she is either Ophine's offspring, or an aspect of Ophine from an alternate timeline, though the latter conclusion is generally not taken seriously. Obscura * Festos, Lord of Music and Revelry. Patron of bards. Other * Mirris, Lady of Vengeance. Formerly the Lady of Strength. * Ira, Lady of Peace. Disappearance of 1237 ADR Last year, all high ranking church officials, including the archvicar, disappeared without a word. The majority of temples have been closed to the public as a result, as the remaining members of the church are low ranking, and do not have the knowledge required to fill these vital positions. This has shaken the faithful a great deal, and many believe it to be a sign that the gods have abandoned the world.